La pareja perfecta
by Shin Black
Summary: Eiji tiene que realizar un programa para su clase de comunicaciones, pero no tiene la más remota idea. Un día mirando la TV decide imitar el conocidicimo programa "Tu pareja ideal" y llevarla a la practica. ¿Qué problemas puede ocacionar eso? FINAL
1. Primera parte

**La pareja perfecta**

A Eiji Kikumaru le han dejado un trabajo en su clase de comunicaciones de tercer año. Debe realizar un programa de televisión con todo y escenografía, grabarlo en un DVD y verlo con sus compañeros en la clase. El punto es que a Eiji no se le ocurre nada, hasta que un día, viendo la TV tiene la "fantástica" idea de imitar el programa "Tu pareja Ideal" y hacerlo propio.

**Ahora bien**: ¿Quién será la victima o victimas de Eiji para su descabellado plan? ¿Este nuevo programa pondrá en peligro la relación de amor puro que tienen Tezuka y Fuji?

_**TEZUKA x FUJI – EIJI x OISHI.**_

Puede haber otras parejas muy secundarias en el fic, pero estas son las oficiales.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eiji Kikumaru salió rendido de su clase de comunicaciones. A decir verdad, era el único en Seigaku que decidió tomarla, pues él deseaba convertirse en un director de cine o de TV, a escondidas de sus compañeros.

Su preocupación ya llegaba al límite, pues la tarea para el examen final era realizar un programa de TV, con todo un contenido, horarios y juegos o noticias, programar exactamente todo cuantificando cada detalle y grabarlo en un DVD para verlo en clases y así saber si aprobaría la materia o la tendría que re-cursar el otro semestre.

Miró con cierta duda su libro con tapa dura que se titulaba: "Como iniciar un programa de TV", donde venían detalles pautados de la colocación de la escenografía, la narración de libretos y las luces que debía usar o no. Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta cuanto tropezó con Oishi, quien estaba leyendo un libro sobre las reglas del tennis en dobles para mejorar y cayó de bruces al suelo.

- ¡Ten más cuida……! ¿Eiji? –Oishi antes de terminar su grito vio a su amigo, el cual parecía muy preocupado-. ¿Te pasa algo, Eiji?

- ¡Ay Shuichiro! –Dijo colgándose en Oishi-. No sabes hasta que tan bajo me metí con esta clase.

- ¿Eh? –Mira al libro-. ¿La clase de comunicación? Pero me dijeron que es bien fácil pasarla.

- ¡Lo sé! A mí también, por eso la tomé como extracurricular –dijo, aunque en realidad la verdadera razón era por su pasión a la dirección-. Me dijeron que el examen final es hacer un programa de TV ¿Te parece justo?

- ¡Vamos, Vamos Eiji! No debe ser tan difícil, tú siempre estas viendo esos programas de TV –dijo acariciándole la cabeza como a un gato-. Debe ocurrirte algo.

- ¡Eso pensé! Pero no se me ocurre nada y debo entregar el video la próxima semana, tengo muy poco tiempo –dijo mientras pensaba-. Mmm bueno, tendré que ir a mi casa a pensar ¿le podrías decir a Tezuka que no podré ir por causa de un trabajo?

- Claro, igual como estamos por iniciar las vacaciones dudo que nos haga hacer algo más Tezuka –dijo mientras se arremangaba la camisa-. Anda, ve a pensar.

- ¡Gracias Oishi! –lo abraza y lo besa-. Nos vemos mañana –corre por los pasillos.

- ¡Nos vemos!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Casa de Eiji Kikumaru.**

El griterío era parte de la familia Kikumaru o al menos eso era lo que creía la mayoría de la gente y sobre todo los vecinos. Eiji estaba sentado en una silla frente a la Tv de su cuarto, suspiró mientras con su dedo pasaba de canal en canal mirando los noticieros o los programas de entretenimiento sin mucho éxito. No tenía talento para ese tipo de cosas, pero era un sueño que quería cumplir y tal vez a largo plazo podría contratar a las chocolates para que cantaran en su programa, pensó para si mismo babeando el control.

Sus sueños fueron interrumpidos cuando uno de sus hermanos mayores hizo un ruido que lo obligó a caerse por el susto y llevarse consigo el control de la TV, al cual aplastó e hizo que cambiara de canal inmediatamente. Luego de rezongar se levanta acomodando mejor la silla mientras trataba de masajearse el lugar entumecido por el golpe cuando ve algo que llamó su atención.

- ¡Bienvenidos al programa de entretenimientos! –dijo la conductora mientras apuntaba con su micrófono a la tribuna para que siguiera la frase de ella.

- ¡¡¡TU PAREJA IDEAL!!! –gritó la gente.

- Sí, estamos en vivo desde los estudios Osaka para llevarles este programa a ustedes –musitó la mujer-. Hoy tenemos a una mujer preciosa que tiene tres candidatos para encontrar entre ellas su pareja ideal.

-….mmmm este programa –dijo Kikumaru mirando cada detalle-. Me gusta mucho…..podría hacerle unos ajustes y….-toma un block de hojas y una lapicera para empezar a escribir en él-. ¡Lo tengo!

Contento y con su hoja escrita, corre escalera abajo tropezándose en el camino con más de una hermana y tres gatos que no sabía que hacían ahí pero que se los llevó puesto en su odisea hacia el teléfono. Cuando llegó vio a un hermano suyo hablando con "la novia", por lo cual sabía que se demoraría mucho tiempo.

- ¡Hermano! ¡Necesito el teléfono! –rezongó el menor.

- Estoy hablando ¿no me ves? –dijo el muchacho tapando el micrófono del teléfono.

- ¡Necesito hablar con alguien sobre un trabajo! –gritó para que el muchacho largara el tubo, pero no parecía lograrlo-. ¡MAMÁ!

- ¡Hijo, haz lo que te pide tu hermanito! –regañó la mamá. Eiji victorioso vio colgar el teléfono a su hermano.

- Toma enano –le tiró el teléfono encima de mala manera mientras se iba.

- ¡Ah! –Gritó al recibir el teléfono pero con su astucia lo agarró perfectamente y marcó el número de Oishi-. ¡Hola Oishi!

- Hola Eiji ¿qué pasa? –preguntó el muchacho que estaba en la PC.

- Oishi, ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? –Preguntó el muchacho-. Viste esos tres atriles que tienes en tu casa, en el fondo, que están viejos.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Me los podrías dar o prestar? –preguntó el joven pelirrojo.

- ¡Claro! Aquí sólo están haciendo polvo ¿quieres que te los lleve ahora? –dijo con entusiasmo.

- Claro, necesito de ti para hacer el escenario de mi programa –dijo contento, sonriendo por su genialidad por crear un programa "no original".

- ¡Claro! Ahora voy –dijo colgando y tomando su chamarra-. Papá ¿me prestas el camión? –dijo el muchacho corriendo hasta la cocina.

Por otro lado Eiji colgó el teléfono y empezó a preparar la sala de estar de su casa para hacer el programa. Colocó una hermosa cortina roja en el ventanal que daba el patio, para probar como sería el día que empezara a grabar el programa, y dado que su mamá estaba en la cocina y su hermano estudiando arriba, sus hermanas habían salido y su otro hermano se había ido con su padre a pescar, aprovechó ese tiempo que tenía para redecorar parte de la casa. Uso las lamparitas del árbol navideño para crear un letrero con el nombre del programa "La pareja perfecta", y una vez terminado aquel urdo trabajo escuchó sonar el timbre.

- ¡Ya voy! Ya voy –dijo corriendo a la puerta abriéndola-. ¡OISHI! –se le trapa.

- Hola Eiji, te traje lo que me pediste –dijo el muchacho señalando la camioneta-. Le pedí a mi papá que me trajera en su camioneta.

- ¡Oh que bien! –Dijo acercándose al vehículo-. Hola señor Oishi.

- Hola Eiji, aquí están los estrados –dijo sacando unas especies de mesas grandes, altas que llegaban hasta un poco debajo de la mitad del pecho, hechas con madera y recubiertas de los lados, tal así que parecían mostradores pequeños.

- Mmm creo que le vendría bien una mano de pintura –dijo Eiji mientras pensaba y ayudaba a su amigo a bajar los objetos.

- Yo ya pensé en eso y te traje algunas pinturas para que escoja la que más te gusta –dijo Shuichiro con una sonrisa.

- ¡AH, OISHI! Eres mi pareja ideal –musitó abrazándolo y casi hace que Oishi caiga con todo y estrado-. Lo siento.

- ¡Ah no hay problema! ¿Dónde la llevamos? –preguntó el moreno.

- A mi sala –dijo y ambos fueron a la sala donde colocaron los estrados allí-. Mmm.

- ¿La pareja perfecta? –dijo leyendo los kanjis que estaban escritos en la pared con las luces navideñas-. ¿Ese será el nombre de tu programa?

- ¿Te gusta? ¡Será genial! –dijo.

- ¿Y quienes concursarán? –preguntó dudoso.

- ¿Eh?

- Claro Eiji, tiene que haber más personas ¿no crees? –dijo el muchacho e hizo que a Eiji se le abrieran los ojos enormemente.

- ¡¿EEEEH?! Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle –dijo pensativo y empezó a tener visiones. La primera era un Kaidoh vestido de novia con un Inui-. AAAH, no, que feo –dijo para mover su cabeza y quitar esa idea la de la cabeza.

- ¿Eh? ¿En qué piensas? –preguntó.

- No sé a quienes poner de protagonistas –musitó y de repente en su cabeza cruzó la sonrisa de Fuji-. ¡FUJIKO!

- Pero, pero….Fuji tiene pareja ¿recuerdas a Tezuka? Muchacho alto, de anteojos, pésimo carácter.

- ¡Claro que recuerdo a Tezuka! Él podría ser uno de los candidatos para Fuji –dijo contento.

- Dudo que acepte.

- Pero si le decimos que el ganador besará a Fuji, no creo que se arriesgue a que alguien más bese a su novio.

- No creo tampoco que Fuji acepte.

- ¡Me lo debe! –Dijo señalando a Oishi-. Por la vez que sin querer partió al medio mi CD de las chocolates –suspiró.

- Si claro "sin querer" –dijo con ironía.

- El punto es que me debe un favor y gustoso lo cobraré –dijo con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, pero aquí hay tres estrados ¿no deberían ser tres los concursantes? –dijo mirando a Eiji.

- Mmm ya se me ocurrirán otros dos para este juego –dijo malignamente-. JAJAJAJAJA.

- Debes dejar de juntarte con Fuji……

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Seigaku. Canchas de Tenis.**

- ¿Eh? – Fuji no entendía exactamente que era lo que planeaba Eiji hasta que éste se lo contó, pero aun así no podía coordinar bien lo que decía el pelirrojo-. ¿Cómo que un programa de TV como "Tu pareja ideal"?

- ¡Si Fujiko! Es así como el programa de concursos donde va una chica sola que nadie quiere y le presentan tres caballeros, ella les hace preguntas y escoge al que más le gusta –dijo con emoción.

- ¿A la que nadie quiere? –musitó mirándolo de reojo, pues claro esa chica sería él.

- Bueno, en tu caso sería distinto Fujiko –musitó riendo nerviosamente.

- Mm bueno, te ayudaré.

- ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS! –lo abraza-. Ahora debo pedirle a Tezuka.

- ¿Tezuka también concursará? –preguntó Fuji.

- Si, como él es tu pareja, tengo que darle la oportunidad ¿no crees? –dijo Eiji y ve como el capitán ingresa a la cancha-. ¡CAPITÁN TEZUKA!

- ¡No grites! Estoy al lado tuyo –dijo Tezuka entrecerrando los ojos.

- Lo siento, este, me preguntaba si quería participar de un proyecto que estoy haciendo –dijo con alegría.

- ¿Proyecto? –preguntó el buchou mirando a Fuji, quien sonreía.

- "La pareja perfecta"

- ¿Eh?

- Es un programa de concursos donde "Fuji" va en busca de su pareja perfecta, por medio de preguntas a tres chicos….entre ellos usted, y quien tenga más aciertos gana –dice con alegría el muchacho, con un especie de contrato en la mano, el cual ya tenía la firma de Fuji y faltaban otras tres más.

- ¿Estas bromeando? No participaré en ese juego –dijo cruzando los brazos y dándose la vuelta para irse.

- Dije que el ganador besará a Fuji y si usted no está cualquiera podría besarlo, en cambio si usted está tendrá oportunidades de ganar –dijo discretamente el pelirrojo, sabiendo que eso hará alertar al joven alto.

- ¿Dónde firmo? –preguntó Tezuka con lapicera en mano.

- Aquí –musitó sonriendo.

- Eres muy bueno convenciendo gente, Eiji –dijo Fuji en voz baja.

- Jejeje.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Casa de Eiji.**

Eiji acomodaba los estrados en la sala de estar mientras Oishi ajustaba los últimos detalles en el sonido y las luces. Estaba ya todo programado, iba a ser perfecto,. Sólo faltaban que los concursantes se presentaran ese mismo día al igual que la pequeña tribuna compuesta con los titulares de Seigaku y uno que otro chico de primero y segundo.

Oishi se acercó a ver la planilla de concursantes para darse tremenda sorpresa cuando lee los nombres.

_**Fuji Syusuke (3ro Seigaku)**_

Candidatos:

Tezuka Kunimitsu (3ro Seigaku)  
Kajimoto Takahisa (3ro Jyousei Shonan)  
Kuranosuke Shiraishi. (3ro Shintenhouji)

- ¿EH? ¿Kajimoto de Jyousei Shonan? ¿Kuranosuke de Shintenhouji? –dijo sorprendido el moreno.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¿Viste? No me tomó nada de tiempo convencerlos, es más, Shiraishi apenas le conté me dijo que si y Kajimoto también, parecían algo desesperados –dijo con ingenuidad, a lo que Oishi suspiró resignado.

- Tezuka la tendrá difícil.

- Todos capitanes –dijo Kikumaru-. Aunque es raro que Shiraishi halla aceptado, el vive hasta Osaka.

- ¿Osaka? ¡Cierto!

- Pero aun así aceptó, creo que está aquí en Tokio de vacaciones y aprovechó –dijo mientras acomodaba las luces.

- Me preguntó que tan problemático será esto –suspiró.

_**RING, RING.**_

- ¡Ya llegaron! –dijo contento Eiji mientras iba a abrir.

_**¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? ¿Tezuka logrará ganar? ¿Habrá gente dándole porras a Shiraishi y Kajimoto? Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo.**_

_**Continuará**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Decidí que éste cap en vez de ser one short sea un fic con dos capítulos o tres, si es que puedo hacer otro más. Dudo que sobrepase esa cantidad. Bueno ustedes pueden votar por quien quieren que gane el primer juego o el segundo. Si es que quieren votar, sino, pues lo haré yo XD.

Gracias por leer.

Sólo comentarios bien intencionados, si son criticas constructivas las acepto, pero BIEN INTENCIONADOS.


	2. Segunda parte

**La pareja perfecta**

**Parte II**

Empieza una de las múltiples canciones de las chocolate a sonar mientras Oishi, el cameraman, enfocaba bien los atriles en los cuales cada uno tenía el nombre de un concursante. De la nada se abre un telón que esta adelante del telón blanco que cubría el ventanal, y sale Eiji bailando y cantando, jugando con el micrófono haciendo que él era el que cantaba como si fuera un karaoke. Las luces lo alumbraban como una estrella y llevaba puesto una camisa con brillos azul y unos pantalones negros que le quedaban muy bien.

- ¿Eiji? ¡¡¡EIJI!! ó Oishi haciendo que Eiji le mirara-. Deja ya de cantar y empieza el programa.

- ¡Ah cierto! ¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a….-les apunta con el micrófono a la hinchada que estaba a su costado.

- ¡LA PAREJA PERFECTA! –gritaron los chicos. Entre ellos estaba Momoshiro con un cartel que decía "Ganador Tezuka", Ryoma, quien tomaba su Ponta sentado cómodamente, Kawamura quien hacía de aquel que vendía gaseosa en las canchas, sólo que con el sushi. También estaba Kaidoh, sentado junto a Ryoma, también ignorando lo que pasaba.

- Bueno, gracias a Atobe Keigo por la gentileza de prestarme su ropa –dijo modelando aquel conjuntito. Oishi muestra a Keigo quien está con una cinta métrica en el cuello y su ropa de modelo-. Y también gracias a Oishi por la decoración y los atriles.

- ¡¡EEEH!! –gritan de la emoción el público.

- Hoy tenemos a un hermoso chico que va a elegir a su galán ¡FUJI SYUSUKE! –dijo mostrando al muchacho sentado en una silla a dos o tres metros alejado de los atriles, con un vestido rosa.

- ¿Era necesario el vestido? –preguntó algo cohibido.

- Si –dijo sin meditarlo-. ¡Y hoy tenemos a tres posibles candidatos para que sean…..! –al público.

- ¡¡¡LA PAREJA PERFECTA!!! –gritaron.

- Gracias, hoy tenemos un público maravilloso –dijo emocionado Eiji.

- ¿Hoy? Es nuestro primer y último programa –dijo Oishi desde atrás de la cámara. Eiji entrecierra los ojos, enojado.

- ¿Ryoma?

- ¿Hm? –el muchacho se alerta.

- Podrías tomar los audífonos de Oishi, y Kaidoh la cámara –dijo Eiji amablemente. Los dos muchachos aceptaron enseguida, serían director de piso y camarógrafo, así no sería tan aburrido.

- Oh que lindo mi Eiji pensando en mi –dijo dándole los accesorios a sus amigos.

- No era por eso –Eiji se saca el zapato que Atobe le había puesto, más parecían unas plataformas, y se la arroja a la cabeza a Oishi, nokeándolo al acto-. Ejem. Bien ¡Sigamos con lo nuestro!

- ¡WOOO, VIVA, VIVA! –grita Momoshiro.

- Oh, nuestro público está exaltado hoy –dijo alegre-. Bien, hoy tenemos tres concursantes. Desde Kansai, cursa el tercer año de la escuela Shintenhouji, fue el único en ganarle un partido a Fuji y aquí puede obtener la venganza de Fujiko ¡SHIRAISHI KURANOSUKE! –Hace pasar a Shiraishi-. Hola Kuranosuke-kun.

- Hola –pose matadora. Muchas chicas se desmayan.

- Gracias Shiraishi por matar a la mitad de mis espectadores -.¬.

- De nada.

- Bueno colócate detrás de tu atril –dijo guiándolo-. De la escuela Jyousei Shonan en Tokio. ¡Fuerte ese aplauso para KAJIMOTO TAKAHISA! –dice haciéndolo entrar al muchacho quien desmayó a la otra mitad de chicas que faltaba-. Genial -.-U.

- Hola, gracias por invitarme –agradeció el muchacho.

- Oh, de nada –lo saluda y le muestra el atril-. Y por último, el GANADOR cof, cof, digo, no hay preferencia en lo absoluto, no porque sea mi capitán y el que me puede obligar a dar quinientas vueltas alrededor de la cancha sino gana ¿eh? ¿Eh?

- Ya entendieron Kikumaru-sempai –musitó Kaidoh haciendo zoom con la cámara.

- Bueno ¡De Seigaku, nuestro EXCELENTE, MALAVILLOSO Y GENIAL CAPITÁN! ¡¡¡Tezuka Kunimitsu!!! –dijo y Tezuka salió recibiendo ovación.

- Gracias –musitó tímidamente.

- Acomódate en tu atril por favor –dijo y el muchacho obedeció-. Bien señoras y señores, ya están los tres participantes, y nuestra primera ronda de pruebas ¿cuál es?

-……

- ¿Eh? –Mira a Ryoma el cual busca en la planilla sin encontrar nada y alza sus hombros-. ¿Cómo que no sabes? ¡¡¡Eres mi director de piso!!!! –ve a Oishi inconciente-. Ah cierto, él era el que sabía mmm –piensa.

- ¿No eran las preguntas y respuestas? –preguntó Fuji.

**PRIMER JUEGO****: Preguntas y respuestas.**

- ¡Cierto! –empieza la música más alegre-. Es nuestro juego de preguntas y respuestas. Aquí nuestra chica….

- ¡OYE! –se quejó Fuji.

- Bueno él les hará unas preguntas a nuestros hermosos participantes, y cada uno responderá lo que cree conveniente. Luego Fuji pulsará uno de los tres botones. El rojo es para Tezuka, el verde para Kajimoto y el azul para Shiraishi. Si le gusta una respuesta en particular, tocará el botón con el color correspondiente a la persona que hizo la respuesta que más le gustó. El que tenga más respuestas que les guste a Fujiko es el ganador del primer juego ¿Listos?

- ¡LISTOS! –dijeron los tres.

- Bien, Fuji, haznos los honores –dijo Eiji mientras se colocaba detrás de Fuji.

- Bueno, la pregunta es ¿qué piensas de mi cabello? –Dijo sonriente Fuji-. Mmm ¿Kajimoto?

- Creo que es hermoso y suave y quiero que me pases ya la marca del shampoo –dijo Kajimoto.

- Mmm es sexy, suave, y me gustaría acariciarlo todas las noches ¡Ecstasy! –musitó Shiraishi.

- Creo que está bien –contesta secamente Tezuka.

-……-Fuji mira de mala manera a Tezuka-. Bueno, el primer punto es para el verde.

- ¡YES! –dice Kajimoto festejando.

- La siguiente pregunta es…. ¿qué harías conmigo en una cita? –musitó con cierto sonrojo.

- Bueno….mmm supongo que iríamos a cenar y a jugar al tennis para bajar la comida –dice Kajimoto.

- Iríamos a ver una película, a comer y a tener sexo desenfrenado en un hotel –dijo Shiraishi de nuevo.

- Em, ¿jugar tenis? –responde algo dudoso.

-…..-mira de nuevo mal a tezuka-. Bueno, le daré el segundo voto a……. ¡AZUL!

- Siii…mira y trágate esa Tezuka –dijo desafiante el muchacho de Shintenhouji.

- Vete a la (Palabras censurada) [Tezuka OC]

- ¡Tezuka, Tezuka! Estamos grabando por favor –dijo Eiji-. Recuerda que es un programa para todo público y aun no sé como editar poniendo las censuras –suspiró-. Bien, sigamos.

- Bien, ahora de nuevo para los tres: Si estoy en un mar ahogándome…..¿Qué harían?

- Correría y nadaría hasta llegar a ti…y te sacaría del lago dándote respiración boca a boca –musitó Kajimoto.

- Yo también, iría corriendo, te daría respiración boca a boca y si queda tiempo te haría el amor en la arena –dijo Shiraishi con galanura.

- Em, iría en tu rescate –musitó Tezuka, avergonzado.

-…..-suspiró-. Ok, escojo al azul.

- ¡GANO SHIRAISHI EL PRIMER JUEGO! –dijo Eiji. Shiraishi festeja.

**SEGUNDO JUEGO****: Convence a Saeki.**

- Bueno, el primer juego fue ganado por Shiraishi, pero éste juego no es tan fácil como el anterior –dijo Eiji mirando a su costado. Estaba Fuji atado a una silla y Saeki frente a él con una ametralladora-. El proceso es el siguiente, Saeki es el mejor amigo, protector y ya saben todo lo demás de Fuji. Así que deben convencer a Saeki para llevarse a Fujiko con ustedes. Pueden usar todas las tácticas que crean posibles para convencer a a nuestro chico de que ustedes son el mejor candidato para nuestro amigo.

- ¡Si! –dijeron los tres.

- Pero recuerden que Saeki no es fácil, por lo tanto tendrán que usar toda su gama de recursos –dijo Eiji-. Como Shiraishi fue nuestro último y primer ganador, él empezará.

- Bien –dijo Shiraishi.

- Empezamos, listos….YA…

Shiraishi se acerca a un Saeki que ya empieza a cargar el arma y apuntarlo mirándolo con su mirada filosa. Shiraishi traga de su propia saliva esperando lo peor mientras los otros miembros del Rokkaku están expectantes a ver a quien matará primero Saeki.

- Em, hola.

- Tienes 3 minutos para decirme porque debería no dejarte sin descendencia –apunta ahí abajo Saeki.

- ¡AAAAAAAH! –doscientos pasos atrás.

- Saeki se tomó muy enserio su trabajo –dijo Inui.

- Bien….este….yo….-musitó acercándose tímidamente al muchacho de cabello bicolor con arma en mano-. Bueno, yo quiero tener una cita con Fuji porque…..él….

- Dos minutos o quedas como coladera –dijo preparando el arma para disparar escuchándose un ligero crack.

- ¡AAAH, ME ASUSTA! Me doy por vencido –dijo llorando abrazándose a las piernas de Kajimoto.

-…….bien entonces ¡SHIRAISHI NUESTRO PRIMER ELIMINADO! –dijo-. Ahora el siguiente es Kajimoto.

- Em, si –con algo de miedo.

-Kajimoto…. ¿listo? ¡YA! –dijo empujándolo para que se acerque a Saeki.

- Emm….esto…..-mira el arma que está clavada en sus ojos.

- Te escucho –dijo expectante.

- Yo…..em….quisiera salir con Fuji porque él…..emm…..-de nuevo se escucha el crack de "voy a dispararte", por lo que Kajimoto se encoje rápidamente pidiendo clemencia y corriendo lo más alejado de Saeki, posible.

-….Bueno, ya van dos que han abandonado, pero aun queda a ver si Tezuka se da por vencido o decide jugarse y dejar que Saeki lo agujeré todito –dijo Eiji haciendo pasar a Tezuka.

- Bien Saeki, yo no te agrado y tú no me agradas, pero amo a Fuji, es mi pareja y nadie ni nada me hará dejarlo –dijo fríamente asustando al muchacho de ametralladora-. Así que sino te convenzo por las buenas, te convenceré mientras das 500 vueltas alrededor del estudio ¿capichi?

- T.T si….-dijo bajando el arma.

- ¡TEZUKA ES EL GANADOR…..del segundo juego! –dijo Eiji y la tribuna se enloquece.

- TEZUKA, TEZUKA, TEZUKA –grita la tribuna.

- Bien, bien tribuna, ahora van empatados Tezuka y Shiraishi, y nuestro último juego decide al ganador.

- ¿Eh? ¿Tan rápido? –preguntó Momoshiro que se estaba comiendo una ración completa de sushi.

- Si, lamentablemente aun no tengo un programa propio y como la clase dura dos horas, debo dejar que mis compañeros también expongan, así que esto decidirá si Shiraishi o Tezuka será el ganador, por lo tanto Kajimoto queda fuera de competencia –dijo acariciándole la espalda al muchacho.

- Bueno, no importa –dijo Kajimoto desanimado, Fuji se acerca y lo abraza.

- Gracias por participar –dijo en consolidación ganándose el gruñido malhumorado del buchou.

**TERCER JUEGO****: Resistiendo a Fuji.**

- ¿Qué significa eso? Tendrán que resistir todo lo que a Fuji le gusta, y créanme que tendrán que resistir muy duro. Esto más que una prueba psicológica, es una prueba física, ya que si resisten a todo lo que come y toma Fuji, hasta yo tendría una cita con ustedes –dijo Eiji y se oye el gruñido de Oishi quien despertó recientemente para oír lo último-. Era broma amorcito.

- Si claro –dijo con ironía, Oishi.

- Bien, en esto último hay tres opciones que deben resistir, el primero es el jugo súper nutricional deluxe de Inui –dijo mientras aparece Inui con una botella de su jugo.

- Tiene muchas proteínas y vitaminas, fabricada con las más finas verduras….posee un aditamento extra para ayudar a la buena energía de los músculos, es muy nutritivo y natural –dijo Inui mostrando aquella botella de la que salía un humo azul a pesar de que el color de la bebida era verde y burbujeaba.

- ¿Estas seguro que esa cosa es natural? –Dijo Momoshiro-. No hay bebidas naturales de color verde ¡AAAG! –tosió sintiendo el ardor que proporcionaba el humo.

- Em, si resisten eso lo siguiente es –dijo mostrando a Kawamura que traía una bandeja repleta de sushi.

- ¡Sushi de Wasabi, el favorito de Fuji! –dijo Kawamura.

- Muy bien…..y si resisten eso, lo siguiente es –dijo y aparece Fuji con dos muñecos vudú, uno de Shiraishi y uno de Tezuka.

- Me gusta mucho la hechicería y lo vi muy conveniente –dijo Fuji sonriente.

- ¡Y eso es todo! Les conviene morirse con el jugo de Inui, créanme –dijo Eiji.

- De la que me salvé –musitó Kajimoto.

-….-Tezuka y Shiraishi tragan su propia saliva del miedo.

- Muy bien, empecemos, colóquense detrás de la mesa –dijo mientras le colocaban un babero a cada participante y colocaban el wasabi y la bebida de Inui frente a ellos-. Bien, empiezan con el líquido ese –dijo mostrando el vaso repleto de bebida-. Luego se comen el wasabi, y si sobreviven les espera la tortura de Fuji ¿Listo? –Dijo viendo que su amigo estaba expectante con sus muñecos-. ¡YA!

Enseguida Tezuka y Shiraishi empezaron a beber el contenido del líquido, mientras un ligero tic: en la mano, en el caso de Tezuka, y en el ojo, en el caso de Shiraishi, empezaba a crecer rápidamente. Una vez que terminaron la horrible bebida, su color de piel era más pálido que de costumbre, aun así empezaron a comerse el wasabi sushi, pero a mitad de la ingestión de aquel producto, Shiraishi se desmayó y Tezuka siguió comiendo muy a pesar que le prendía fuego la mitad de su sistema digestivo con aquella comida tan picante.

- ¡Wooo! Shiraishi ha sucumbido a brazos de algún dios de los desmayos –dijo Eiji agachándose para ver a Shiraishi completamente desmayado-. Sólo queda Tezuka y aun le queda medio plato de wasabi ¿lo logrará?

Tezuka siguió comiendo muy a pesar de todo y terminó con todo el wasabi de su plato para levantarse como podía e ir caminando a Fuji para que comience con su vudú. Si creía que el muchacho de cabello castaño iba a ser compasivo con el por ser su pareja estaba muy equivocado, ya que Fuji se cobró todas y cada una de las respuestas incorrectas que había dado, haciéndole gritar tan fuerte que se escuchara en todos los países de América.

- Bueno, bueno Fuji –dijo Eiji parando a su amigo-. ¡TEZUKA HA GANADO!

(Música de victoria)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todos los chicos observaban como Tezuka y Fuji se besaban para cerrar el video y acabó el DVD. Todos ovacionaron el proyecto de Kikumaru, el cual obtuvo la mayor calificación.

- Felicidades por todo –dijo la docente.

- ¡Gracias! –musitó el muchacho sacando su DVD.

Y así, colorin colorado, esta historia ha terminado.

Shiraishi: w aaah ¿dónde estoy?

**FIN.**


End file.
